fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saias
, Cyas |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Galle I (Ancestor) Maera (Ancestor) Fjalar (Ancestor) Cigyun (Paternal Grandmother) Victor (Paternal Grandfather) Cowen (Maternal Grandfather) Arvis (Father) Aida (Mother) Azelle (Uncle) Deirdre (Aunt) Hilda (Distant Relative) Julia (Half-Sister) Julius (Half-Brother) Seliph (Cousin) Ishtore (Distant Relative) Ishtar (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Thieves of Dakia (Joins in Chapter 23: The Palace of Evil) |class =High Priest (Thracia 776) Sage (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Nakaya Kazuhiro English Ben Lepley }} Saias is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the illegitimate son of Arvis and Aida, as well as the grandson of Cowen, Victor and Cigyun. He is the paternal half-brother of Julius and Julia. From his father, he inherited the blood of Crusader Fjalar and the ability to wield Valflame. Profile Saias is a bishop of the Bragi Church with a high position in the court of Velthomer and one of the greatest tacticians in the history of Jugdral. He is kind and friendly to everyone he meets. As revealed in Chapter 22 of Thracia 776, Aida died protecting Saias from Manfroy, who sees him as a potential threat because of his Fjalar blood. Some time after Mareeta falls victim to the Shadow Sword, Saias removes its curse and convinces her to get over fighting against Brigid, since she was possessed. He also convinces her to accept the Shadow Sword because she must love all blades to be a true swordmaster, and it becomes Mareeta's Sword, a personal weapon for her. In Chapter 23, Ced gives the Bragi Sword to Saias, who in turn passes it to Leif. He appears twice as an enemy prior to his recruitment and his presence greatly boosts the fighting abilities of his allies, since he is very charismatic. If Ced is recruited during Chapter 23, Saias will leave Leif's army to travel to Bragi Tower without giving his reasons as to why. After the liberation war, his talent is recognized by Seliph, and Saias enters the service of Grannvale. He also greatly contributes to its reconstruction. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats '*'(5 in Chapter 23, 10 in Chapter 17A and 22) Growth Rates |50% |0% |35% |40% |40% |55% |15% |10% |2% |} Overall As an enemy, Saias makes Chapter 17A and Chapter 22 very difficult for the player due to his leadership stars. However, when he joins at the beginning of Chapter 23, he has only about half of the stars that he had before. The player must choose between him and Ced, who outclasses him at combat, although Saias also has utility with staves. If the player decides to use Ced instead of him, remember to take his three staves (a Heal Staff, a Warp, and a Silence Staff) off of him before the end of Chapter 23. Despite having worse combat ability when compared to Ced, Saias is not bad at fighting, his high magic stat provides good cheap damage with light magic tomes and scrolls can also be used to increase his mediocre speed. He also has more leadership and movement stars than Ced, which makes him a better support unit overall. Supports '''Supports' None Supported by None ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Bishop of Flame :''A priest of Velthomer; known as one of the greatest tacticians. The brand of the crusader Fjalar resides in his body. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Ellight }} Tome |Skill= Shine Chilling Wind }} Tome |Skill= Wargod's Tome Chilling Wind }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall Base Class Much like his father does with red mages, Saias fulfills a fairly unique niche among blue mages in Heroes; he is a support mage who, rather than supplying buffs or healing to the team like Delthea or Bridal Ninian, reduces the enemies' stats through the use of Ploys. Between Wargod's Tome and Speed Ploy, Saias shreds the stats of any enemy within a cardinal direction as long as they fail to match his Resistance, which at base is a staggering 34. Equipping a Defense Ploy seal to him will allow him to reduce all four stats of an enemy without even getting directly involved in combat. When it comes to getting involved in combat, Saias does his job adequately, being able to tank many other mages thanks to his 34 Resistance, and with his base 33 Attack (47 with his tome) he hits reasonably hard to boot, using Glacies to turn his huge Resistance into a weapon. 30 Speed does not bode well for Saias either, not even being able to double Sanaki or Julius without support, while being doubled himself by fast mages like Nino and Tailtiu. This comes compounded with the issue of having horrible base Defense, leaving him a sitting duck to any physical-damage unit who can initiate on him, while forcing him to be mindful of units who have Distant Counter. Counters Saias is poorly equipped to handle direct combat that he isn't prepared for. This typically includes cavalry, bows, and any Distant Counter-wielding units with decent Resistance such as Fjorm. Given he is not as strong at single combat as a result of his poor Speed, he is easily baited to his doom when controlled by the AI. Long story short, any unit who can initiate on him is guaranteed to leave a mark. If his Speed gets debuffed, it will greatly broaden the number of units who can double him, taking advantage of his low health to dispatch him quickly. Skill Inheritance Options The good news is that Saias's best inheritance options are cheap and easy to find, only really wanting Fury, an assist (preferably Draw Back) and a B skill catered to his team. He can also change Glacies to Iceberg to get the big damage special happening sooner. Otherwise, he is fairly okay with his base kit. Fury gives Saias a much needed boost in varying areas, most notably Speed (to prevent more doubles) and Resistance (to activate more Ploys). That B skill will usually end up being a breaker like B Tomebreaker to circumvent his disappointing speed in more troublesome matchups. Quotes Heroes :Saias/Heroes Quotes Ending Saias - Bishop of Flame (赤き炎の司祭 Akaki honoo no shisai) :"Saias returned to the family lands of House Velthomer, and dedicated himself to rebuilding them. His talents were noticed by Holy King Seliph, who recruited him to help rebuild the Kingdom of Grannvale as well." Trivia *Saias is the only playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 to retreat if he was defeated. *Saias has a lot of similarities with his father, Arvis, in Fire Emblem Heroes. They share the same unique battle animations, their personal weapons (Saias' Wargod's Tome and Arvis' Valflame ) share the exact same effect, a matching pose for their battle sprites, and perhaps the most notable fact is that they share a nearly identical max-level statline. Gallery Saias Heroes.png|Artwork of Saias from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. Saias Attack.png|Artwork of Saias from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. Saias Special.png|Artwork of Saias from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. Saias Damaged.png|Artwork of Saias from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. File:Cyas TCG1.jpg|Saias as he appears in the TCG as a Level 10 High Priest. File:Fire Emblem 5 Cyas Portrait.png|Saias' portrait in Thracia 776. Portrait Saias Heroes.png|Saias' portrait from Fire Emblem Heroes. Saias.PNG|Saias's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes Saias bishop of flame pop01.png|Saias from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Saias bishop of flame pop02.png|Saias from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Saias bishop of flame pop03.png|Saias from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Saias bishop of flame pop04.png|Saias from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters